Air conditioning systems are pervasive throughout industrialized nations for providing cooling to enclosed interior areas. Traditional cooling systems utilize refrigeration cycles requiring significant expenditure of electrical power, driving down the efficiency of such systems. Moreover, systems relying on such refrigeration cycles are expensive to produce and maintain, and often include the use of materials that are environmentally unfriendly and must be carefully isolated from the environment.
The use of natural sources of cool water in cooling systems has been demonstrated. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,299,335 to McGrath, using well water in a cooling system. However, the disclosure of McGrath requires the use of a compressor in conjunction with the well water, which then runs through a cooling coil. The use of the compressor reduces the energy efficiency of the cooling system. Moreover, McGrath is directed to controlling the temperature of a cooling fluid used for cooling purposes, which serves to substantially increase the number of components necessary as well as increasing the cost of the system. Other systems known in the art have similar shortcomings.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a cooling system that does not require the use of expensive or energy-inefficient components while still achieving sufficient cooling capability.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.